Just a Typical Night
by AirabellaTwilightLover
Summary: Just a sweet oneshot between Clay and Elena during a baby filled night.


I opened my eyes tiredly as two loud shrills ripped through my peaceful sleep. I rolled over to look at the digital clock, '3:21' it read. I sighed and got out of bed to answer the crying.

I looked over at Clay who was peacefully sleeping, unperturbed by the noise. I guess he didn't have the 'mom' hearing as I did. But even if he was awake he wouldn't have anything to do, nightly feedings, well even daily feedings, he couldn't perform, as he didn't have the necessities to produce as I did.

I pattered to the twins nursery as quietly as I could, trying not to wake Jeremy or Clay. Gently I pushed the door open, the twins quieted for a moment as if they were listening. I looked in both of their bassinets, trying to judge if they were hungry or just fussy.

Usually I could tell by Kate's face color if she's hungry. Logan is usually harder to tell, my polite little boy. I stare at her chubby, enraged face and smiled, she looked like her father when he's hungry.

I unbuttoned the top of my shirt and gently picked her up. I walked over to Logan's crib and picked him up as well. I sat in the rocking chair by the window. I got comfortable and pulled them both to my chest. They shifted and snuffled a little before getting settled. I leaned back and closed my eyes, still heavy from not enough sleep.

I started to daydream as well, thinking about Clay and I before the twins. Spending our free time locked in his room, only leaving to eat or bathroom breaks. I miss those times, now-a-days its more like twenty minutes now and that's when were lucky.

As I thought about this I started to drift until I was completely asleep still feeding the twins.

Clayton's POV

I woke up reaching for Elena who wasn't there. Before we had kids I would of panicked thinking she skipped town, again, but now I know she's probably in the nursery feeding them.

I looked over to her clock, '3:56'. I sighed and stretched out, waiting for her to come back.

I closed my eyes after a couple minutes. Then after ten minutes I stood up. Usually it only took the twins 15 minutes to eat. I know she's been gone longer from the chill from her side of the bed.

I gently pushed the doors open to the nursery.

I chuckled at the site.

Elena was leaning back in the rocking chair, still holding the twins who feel asleep with her breasts in their mouths. Elena's feet were propped up against the wall.

I sighed and pulled Kate and Logan out of her arms. She didn't stir just sighed in her sleep.

I put the twins in our bed in the middle. Tonight they'll sleep with us, Elena and Jeremy complain and insist that they shouldn't sleep between us. It'll cause them to not be independent or whatever.

I went back to pick up Elena but she wasn't in the chair anymore. I looked around quickly.

Suddenly a body jumped on my back. I stumbled a little but didn't fall. I turned to see a smiling Elena looming over my shoulder.

"What do you think your doing? You know the rules, the twins aren't suppose to sleep in our bed." I laughed loudly,

"Rules? I don't follow rules, you of all people should know that darling." This time she laughed.

"You don't listen to Jeremy? Hmm maybe our alpha should hear about the treason his beloved enforcer is committing."

"Treason? You wish darling. He is the only person I listen to. You well I just tend to tune you out." I yelped when she bit my ear.

"Don't speak to your alpha-elect like that." She twisted my face around and kissed my lips deeply. I flung her body around to rest in my arms.

"Yeah sure, lets go back to bed," I carried her through the hall and back to our room. I was about to throw her on the bed as I normally would but I remembered the kids were resting in the middle. So I settled for laying her down on her side.

"Not so daring anymore? Hmm?" She whispered to me, trying not to wake the sleeping babies.

"If I'm not being so daring then why aren't you yelling? Like you normally do?" I asked her raising an eyebrow. She gawked at me but didn't say anything just kissed Logan's forehead.

"Goodnight, love you Clay." I watched her for a moment as she got comfortable, resting hand on Logan's body.

"I love you too Elena."


End file.
